jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Monster platinum
Appearance/Personality this stand has the appearence of star Platinum but with a dinosaur tail and claws but monster platinum can also be more dinosaur like to give himself a utraptor form being bipedal but he can not speak in this state monster platinum is completely sentient and talks unless he is a utraptor were he loses his skill of speaking he also speaks back to jotaro when he makes a choice which is not in the best of intentions towards them both this stand will attack its user if it thinks jotaro is trying to harm the two of them he has a skill of telling the user everyone else’s next sentence much akin to jotaro‘s grandfather Joseph this stand also has trats of dio such as saying muda muda and wery he also disobeys jotaro which has lead Jolyne to assume this stand has actually been some how infused with dio’s soul yet this is only a theory and not yet provenl Abilities this monster platinum can freeze time like his former self but only for 5 seconds whilst in this frozen time the scary monsters virus will only affect anyone within 2 meters They are then forced to comply with jotaro and monster platinum‘s demands only being free it they get over sixty meters away this stand can also punch just as strong as regular star platinum but its punches have the effect of infecting others with the virus much like purple haze this stand can forces its infected victims to turn into fossils only being able to make them skeletons not anything Else unlike diego Brando this stand can also predict an opponents next words much like Joesph Joestar. Gallery | Trivia this stand was formed when pucci tore the space time continuime apart jotaro was infected having lost control until the time rift was fixed jotaro first calls out star platinum to sumon this stand but when he is met With the newly formed stand that forces jotaro to say monster platinum to Sumon him diego brando was the first person to fight this stand as jotaro had been under the idea if killed this false dio his new stand would go back to normal only to find out he is the new user of the virus the stand it’s self was orginal violent towards its user as he thought jotaro had thought to kill him jotaro and this stand are not linked physically if jotaro dies or is harmed monster platinum will not feel or be affected by what ever caused this monster platinum had once made the threat towards jotaro that if jotaro didn’t want to be a team player as it were he would infect jolyen leaving jotaro this stand once said he doesn’t need a user and can move from person to person yet this is belived to be a lie to get jotaro to listen to it this stand is thought to be under the influence of dio’s spirit yet this is only a theory and is never proven this stand fights against jotaro on multiple different occasions